totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Seasons
Total Drama: Seasons Best Season ever! Picture is by: The Amazing Tdwtwins '' ''Chapter 2 is up! ''Contestants 'Heather - TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDAS, TDPA' 'Courtney - TDI, TDA, TDA, TDAS' 'Gwen - TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDAS' 'Sierra - TDWT, TDAS' 'Anne Maria - TDROTI' 'Jo - TDROTI, TDAS' 'Jacky - TD: LCA' 'Diem - TD: LCA' 'Chloe - TD: S' 'Anna - TD: S' 'Kalani - TD: S' 'Jocelyn - TD: S' '___________________________________________________' 'Returning Rabbits' Heather(Mikey).png|''Heather TDA DIY Char Courtney.png|''Courtney'' 100px-TDA DIY Char Gwen.png|''Gwen'' All-Star Sierra.png|''Sierra'' Anne Maria - Remastered.png|''Anne Maria'' Jojmkj.jpg|''Jo'' Fresh Frogs JackyTDI.png|''Jacky'' Diemm.png|''Diem'' ChloeBen.png|''Chloe'' AnnaChunkyChipackers.png|''Anna'' Kalani.png|''Kalani'' Jocelyn.png|''Jocelyn'' Theme Song (Shortened) (entrance) a camera pops out of a tree. Another out of a plane, and goes down the fake hill from Total Drama Action. Tell mom and dad I'm doing fine (On island, inside cabins) Heather and Jo are seen arguing. You guys are on my mind (In Hawaii, plane from world tour is in the background) Courtney and Gwen are trying to get through Sierra, who is trying to stop their fighting. You asked me what I wanted to be (At the pirate ship from the season finale of Total Drama Action) Jacky and Diem whisper, but Chloe comes and takes pictures like a wacko. And now I think the answer is plain to see (In New York on the Statue Of Liberty) Anna pushes Jocelyn off the statue, and Jocelyn falls into the water. I wanna beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee famous (At the dock on Wawanakwa Island) Kalani looks at Anne Maria, who is spraying hair spray in her hair. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (They sit on the seats from the plane, the background is the island, and they are holding gilded Chris awards.' '''Jo pulls Heathers hair, so Heather punches Jo.' Whistle x2 Jacky whispers to Diem, but Chloe pops up again. Episode 1: Total Drama Returns Chris: Last season on Total Drama, the original cast of favorites came back for another season, trying to get the billion. In the end, Bridgette won, and Heather some how made it in second. Now, we have brought back 6 dramatic girls, and 6 girls you've never met, except for Jacky and Diem! They are our first contestants! Jacky: I'm here at Wawanakwa! Jacky (CONF) I was not going to make it due to the Deadly Drama: Season 2. But, it ended and I am back! (CONF) Diem: Jacky! Jacky: Diem? Diem: I-I-I have not seen you in forever! Jacky: Neither have I! Chris: Blah blah blah. Next is our fun Hawaiian sweetheart: Kalani! Kalani: Its really nice to be here. I hope a volcano doesn't erupt, killing my family! Jacky: Nice to meet you! Chris: Next is Jocelyn! Jocelyn: Hi everyone! I'm strong enough for my team to win! Kalani: What are the teams? Chris: Wait! Next is Anna! Anna: Hey everyone! Diem: Wow. You are beautiful. Anna: Really? Diem: Yes. Chris: Last person on this team is...Chloe! Chloe: Where is the main cast? I have to meet them. Chris: Only some are coming. Like Heather or Jo. Jo: Heather is not here today. She was already in like 5 seasons! Heather: I am back! Kalani: She competed in too many season, Chris. Chris: She causes drama. What can I say? Jacky: Seriously? Diem: I know, right! Heather: Oh, shut up. You can complain all you want! I am winning. Anne Maria: You dont need to win. You won once already! Heather: Look! She has a rock on her head! Anne Maria: Do not talk about my hair like that! Heather: Oh no! Hahahahaha. Chris: Next is Sierra, Courtney, and Gwen! Courtney: Just shut up! Gwen: I will not work with you! Courtney: I never said you did! Sierra: We have bigger problems! Cody is missing. Gwen: He isn't in this season. Chris: The teams are returning rabbits and fresh frogs! Heather: I am on Courtney and Gwen's team again? You did that in World Tour. Chris: Hey. You caused drama. Heather: UGGGGG! Chris: Your first challenge is to go to you cabins. Sierra: Why? Chris: Just go. Returning Rabbits: Sierra: Lets not talk. Heather: Why. Sierra: You and Jo will fight and Gwen and Courtney will fight. Gwen: Cheater! Courtney: I made a TINY lie! Gwen: TINY!? You cheated me out! Jo: calm down! Heather: That is it! I am getting out of here! *tries to open door* Its locked! Jo: You are too boney. Let me try! *Tries to open door* CHHHRRRRIIIIISSSSSSSS! Gwen: This must be the challenge! Jo: ok. Team! Let's get out! Heather: Sorry Jo, but the team agrees with me for being the team leader. Jo: No they dont! Right guys? Anne Maria: We don't have time for these games. I got a million bucks to win for some new hairspray! Gwen: How can I work with a loser like Courtney? Courtney: At least I didn't cheat on you! Sierra: I WANT CODY!!!!!!! Heather: This team is a disaster! Fresh Frogs: Jacky: I hear screaming. Anna: Its the girls. Their fighting! Diem: Lets find out whats going on. *Tries to open door* Its locked. It must be a part of the challenge. We have to escape! Jocelyn: Maybe we need to... Chloe: LALALALALALALALALALALALALA! Jacky: Chloe, stop eating candy and help us! Kalani: I think she's having a sugar rush. Diem: Jocelyn, try to get through that top window. *Points up* Jocelyn: Ok! Anna: You can't possibly choose her to do it! Diem: Let her do it. Kalani: We we could make a tower. In Hawaii, we made a tower with people. It went pretty high. Chloe: Oh! Good idea! I will go on the bottom! Jacky: We got this! Returning Rabbits: Heather: We could be working if it wasn't for Courtney and Gwen. Jo: Heather, how about there is no team leader. Heather: Good Idea. Jo (CONF) Wow! She fell for it! Now I just have to make an alliance with the team and vote her off! (CONF) Heather (CONF) Nice try Jo. You are practically stealing my tricks. You dont know whats coming. (CONF) Fresh Frogs: Jacky: Almost there! Chloe: Jocelyn, can you climb to the top of the tower? Jocelyn: Sure! *Climbs* I won! *Opens window and jumps down. Chris: You have to het your whole team out. Jocelyn: I will use a branch! *Grabs branch* Guys! Let me pull you up on this branch! *Pulls up* Chris: The Fresh Frogs win! Elimination: Chris: If I dont call your name, go to the dock of shame. First, Sierra, then Jo. Then Heather, And . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...Courtney! Gwen: What! She cheated! Courtney: Well, the team thought otherwise! Gwen: Bye! I HATE YOU ALL! Chris: Well, our first episode was a hit! And Gwen left. Come next time for Total Drama: Seasons! Episode 2: Food Fest Chris: Last time on Total Drama: Seasons, The teams met up, and the fighting began. Sierra calmed down the Rabbits, while Chloe made things worse than they needed to be. But, the Frogs suvived and won. Shocker, considering Heather has been in 5 SEASONS! Jeeze. Anyways, it was between the girls that wouldn't quit it. Gwen and Courtney. And Gwen left. Courtney is confident. Heather and Jo are playing each other. The frogs get along well. That will all end on this epiosde of Total Drama: Seasons! Frogs: Chloe: Can you believe we won? This is going on SugarGirlTD.com for sure! Jacky: Is that your website? Chloe: Of coarse silly! Jocelyn: Well what do you do on it? Anna: Yeah. Chloe: Well...I blog. Kalani: Blog? Its that killing frogs and bears? They are my friends! Diem: What? Chloe: Listen, silly. A blog is a story about your day or week on the internet. Kalani: Why would you go into a net? Anna: Do you have updated technology in Hawaii. Kalani: Not in my area. Jacky: Now it makes sense! Rabbits: Heather: Jo, lets talk. Jo: about what BFF? Heather: I know your little plan. It isn't working sweetie! Jo: Plan? What plan? Heather: After being in 5 seasons, I have experience. Jo: What? Heather: You are playing me! Well, you thought you were! Jo: Uhggghhh! Anne Maria: You wanna shut it? Sierra: Yeah! We have a Cody to find! Courtney: He isn't here ding bat! Just like Gwen. Sierra: Oh I will get you for that Courtney! Sierra: Conf '''I know Cody isn't here. I need to beat Courtney this season, so I'm only playing her, because the others already know when I told them last night! '''Conf Outside':' Chris: Hello guys. This is one of our last days on Wawanakwa! So, going back to season 1, we will eat food! Chloe: Hope we get good dessert! Courtney: Conf '''I can't tell who is crazier. Sierra or Chloe? '''Conf Chris: Our first dish is Fish! Anna: That's not that bad. Chris: But it will have toe nails and fly legs stuffed in it! Chef: Hope you enjoy! AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHAHAHAHA Chris: Ok. Which ever team finishes first wins! Go! Rabbits: Anne Maria: I would rather not. Heather: Fine. I will. *BITES* Jo: Oh no! *BITES* Courtney: I wish Bridgette was here! She seemed to make it better last time. Heather: Don't speak of her! Sierra: For Cody! *BITES* Chris: Rabbits have 3! Frogs: Chloe: Can I get a bit of Sugar? Chef: No! Chloe: Well, my mother always told me I have to eat dinner before I eat dessert so *BITES* Anna: Ewww! It smells like Jo's socks! Heather: Nice one! Kalani: Mmmm! *BITES* Yum! I ate flys and fish all the time! Jocelyn: remember? Toe nails! Kalani: I just swallowed it! EWWWWWWWWWW! Jacky: No! Diem: Im a fighter! *BITES* ew! Its okay. Its gone! Chris: So Jacky, you cant participate. Jacky: Why? There is only 5 people on 1 team and 6 on the other, you wont be in the challenge. Jacky: Thank you! Chloe: Where is my dessert? Chef: there aint no dessert! Chloe: I was promissed a dessert! Chef: No, crazy lady! Chloe: I WANT DESSERT! *Charges at Chef* Chef: *Falls over* Chris: HEY! Rabbits automatically go to elimination for fighting, but Chloe. That was awesome! Elimination: Chris: If I dont call your name, you arent safe. First: Anna, Jocelyn, Diem, and Kalani. Jacky, you had votes because you didn't have to do the challenge, but Chloe is at stake because she caused the team to go to elimination. The last person safe is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...Jacky! Chloe: Yay! I going home and blogging about my time, and I will finally get sugar! Jacky: Sorry. Chloe: I guess it had to happen and I'm happy! Chris: This is strange, but she wants to go home! See us next time for more drama on Total Drama: Seasons! Episode 3: Contestant Craze Next episode, Courtney finds out about Sierra, but Diem and Jacky dont get along with Anna, and think she cheated. Why do they think that? Find out on this episode! Episode 4: Road To The Set Episode 5: Aftermath 1 Episode 6: Lights, Camera, Fractions Episode 7: Servants Ahoy! Episode 8: The Airplane of Doom! Episode 9: Happily Mad Episode 10: Aftermath 2 Episode 11: It's Merge Time, Baby! Episode 12: Landing At Wawanakwa Episode 13: Hide and Sneak Around Episode 14: I Wish This Season Had More Boys! Episode 15: Aftermath Aftermayhem Episode 16: WHAT? A SHOCKING EPISODE Episode 17: The Final 3...A Surprise Episode 18: Season Recap Episode 19: How Is This Possible? Episode 20: After The Season This episode will be about what happened after the "dramatic" people were sent to the new Losers Palace. Episode 21: Last Aftermath Elimination This person is on the Returning Rabbits This person is on the Fresh Frogs This person was voted out This person won in the merge This person was eliminated in the merge This person's team won This person came in 2nd place This person won Pictures: Untitled2.png|Heather and Jo argue. Untitled456.png|Gwen leaves the island for the last time.